Lies, Dreams, Deceptions, and Premonitions
by Vegela
Summary: Betrayal, plots of death and destruction, pain, deception, will Inuyasha be able to survive these trials of life? Lots of angst. InuKag with some MirSan


Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah I don't own shit, Okay!...except the made up characters.

Lies, Dreams, Deceptions, and Premonitions

By: Vegela

A/N: "speaking" and _thoughts_

Chapter 1: Kagome's Betrayal

"SHUT UP! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't love her," a very mad hanyo yelled.

"Come on Inuyasha, you must love her because everytime she goes home you act all sad and butthurt," a small kitsune argued.

"I'm not butthurt and I'm not sad," Inuyasha still argued even though it was true. Sango and Miroku were sitting against some trees watching the arguing duo.

"We should make them stop," Sango suggested worried about Shippo, "Inuyasha might turn physical."

"You're right...Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"What!" Inuyasha said with his hand two inches above the kitsune's head.

"How about you go visit her," Miroku suggested.

"Why, all she'll do is tell me to 'sit' again," Inuyasha said recalling how much that one word caused so much pain.

"Not unless you say you're sorry, it is your fault she went home in the first place," Sango defended.

"Well I'm not going...urgh," Inuyasha said tired of being ganged up on stomped off towords the dojo they were staying at for the night.

"I take it Inuyasha will be going down the well tonight, huh?" Shippo said more than asked.

-----------------------------------

_They're so stupid 'you love Kagome' or 'go visit Kagome'...they make me so angry...grrr...maybe I will go visit her...I wonder if she's still mad at me...probly_, Inuyasha contemplated as he walked past the trees that led up to the dojo. As he aproached he quickly sniffed the air for Miroku, Sango, or Shippo and turned around and ran towards the bone eater's well, _I'll just check on her_.

-----------------------------------

"Maybe I was too harsh...no he got me deserved," Kagome said sitting on her bed, "and the idiot never even says sorry, maybe if he did once in a while...ugh.." Kagome rambled and sighed. She leaned back and layed down and was asleep before she could say "sit".

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha peeped out of the well and looked around to make sure no one was around, "Good," Inuyasha snuck to Kagome's window and opened it, "she's sleeping," he crept inside and closed the window quickly so Kagome wouldn't feel the cold outside air. He kneeled by the bed and was greeted by a nice wiff of Kagome's scent. It always made him happy to smell her, because to Inuyasha she was the most beautiful smelling being that ever existed, of course, he'd never let her know that. Inuyasha couldn't decide if he should wake her or not, "she must be tired."

------------------------------------

_"So, you'll give your life for her's, Inuyasha?" an all too familiar voice asked._

_"Yeah you heard me," Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "just let her go and never touch her again and you can take me, Naraku."_

_"Very well," Naraku threw Kagome at someone in the distance, "take her and leave," Naraku instructed a female demon in the distance."_

_Naraku then took Inuyasha's sword and threw it across the room. Inuyasha never let his eyes leave Kagome._

_"..." what the hell, Kagome couldn't speak, why? she couldn't help Inuyasha. Naraku then stuck one of his arms into Inuyasha's stomach, rendering him paralyzed. Why wasn't he fighting back...why was he smiling._

_"I love you Kagome," that was all Inuyasha said before he slept into unconsciousness. He got what he wanted, Kagome's safe exit out of the mountain._

_"..."Kagome still couldn't talk, she wanted to scream._

------------------------------------

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs still not awake.

"Huh? Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha shook her lightly, "please wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes, her face filled with terror. All the dreams she had ever had somehow or another came true...would this be the same, "Inu...Inuyasha!" she grabbed him into a tight embrace.

"It's okay now...I'll protect you," Inuyasha took advantage of the situation and hugged her back, "what the hell is going on...why did you scream for me..are you okay," Inuyasha didn't like it when Kagome was scared. He pulled her from the embrace and looked into her eyes.

"I.." she couldn't decide whether or not to tell him, he knew how all of her dreams came true, would he belive her, of course he would, "it's nothing."

"Of course it's nothing," Inuyasha replied sarcasticly, he hated her like this, scared and on the defense of what he wanted to know, "..nevermind...are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha hated that word "fine" and yet everytime he asked her if she was okay she always replied with that word. "Fine" was definitly on his hated word list, right along with the work 'sit'. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked bringing him from his thoughts.

"I came to see and...uh..." he didn't want to sat sorry but he also didn't want Kagome upset anymore, "...to say...I'm..sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said shocked to hear him apologize..wait! In her dream he said he loved her, and that meant...

"Do you want to come back with me...I'll protect you," Inuyasha said, this time breaking her from her thoughts.

"I...can't," Kagome said trying to think of an excuse.

"Why?" crap she hated that question, especially when she didn't have an answer yet.

"Uh, I have uh, a date," Kagome said waiting for Inuyasha to lose his cool.

"With who?" Inuyasha waited for an answer hoping for her to say 'with family'.

"Well there's this boy from school and he really likes me and uh..." Kagome watched his face turn from a caring expression to one of heartbreak.

"Then don't expect me to come back for you anymore," Inuyasha said running out the window shattering it. Why would Kagome do that to him. He finally said sorry for once and Kagome betrayed him...as far as he was concerned he could never see her again and he'd be happy.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand," Kagome whispered. As long as she stayed home he would never have to die, but now he hated her, she would never see him again. It was for his own good.

A/N: Well let me know what you think...the next chapter should be about four times this size so it'll take me awhile to type but your reviews will make me go faster (hint, hint, wink, wink).


End file.
